


Ogień i Krew

by Manwe_Stark



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manwe_Stark/pseuds/Manwe_Stark
Summary: 1. Dzieje się to ok. 5 lat przed tym nim Triss Merigold przebywa do Kaer Morhen i trenuje Ciri w Krwi Elfów.2. Wykorzystałem moją własną postać, Artona z Kaer Morhen a także każde inne OC.
Relationships: Arton z Kaer Morhen/Triss Merigold, Triss Merigold/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Ogień i Krew

Deszcz siąpił bez przerwy. Zarzucił kaptur na głowę by nie zmoczyć włosów. Sam je mył i nie potrzebował to tego wody spadającej z nieba. Szarogrzywy parsknął jakby odgadł jego myśli. Przed nimi majaczała Brama Mariborska. Dotarł do Wyzimy, licząc że znajdzie jakieś zlecenie, może na ghule albo utopce. Miał nadzieje by potem spotkać się z Triss Merigold. Rudowłosa czarodziejka była jego miłością i słabością a to że jego przyjaciel Geralt wybrał życie z Yennefer ułatwiło to. Nie oszukując się, wiedział że w walce o serca czarodziejek nie ma z białowłosym wiedźminem najmniejszych szans i tym bardziej cieszył się że Triss doceniła jego starania i w końcu umówiła się z nim na kolacje.  
_Najpierw obowiązki a potem przyjemność-_ pomyślał Arton z Kaer Morhen, który był wiedźminem ze szkoły Wilka zwany również Młodym Wilkiem jako najmłodszy z obecnie żyjących wiedźminów z tejże szkoły. Jadąc główna ulicą zauważył jak ludzie i nieludzie chowają sie pod dachem przed siąpiącym deszczem. Jego biały jak śnieg wierzchowiec wyróżniał się na tle tej szarości. Zauważył tablice ogłoszeń, toteż skierował lekko Szarogrzywego w tamtą stronę. Crevan, jego sokół popiskiwał w stalowej klatce przytoczonej do wierzchowca.  
_Potem cię wypuszczę byś mógł sobie zapolować, Crevan-_ pomyślał. Sokół miał umaszczenie jak lisa więc nadał mu imię w Starszej Mowie. A to, skąd go miał było ciekawą historię gdyż pewnego razu uratował życie jednego człowieka. Zażądał Prawo Niespodzianki. Dziecka nie było ale sokół był. I tak on, Arton z Kaer Morhen i Crevan byli związani więzami Przeznaczenia. Normalnie koń mógłby się z tego uśmiać. Nie mniej przywiązał do swego sokoła i nie oddał by go za żadne skarby świata.  
Zatrzymał przy tablicy ogłoszeń, zsiadł z konia i przyjrzał wywieszonym kartkom, zmoczonych już padającym deszczem. W większości były to lokalne ogłoszenia ale nic dla wiedźmina.

Przyglądając je, dostrzegł jedno które go zainteresowało. Wyciągnął kartkę i przeczytał cicho:  
  


_Pilnie potrzebny wiedźmin czy inny rębajło dobrze władający mieczem. W Wyzimie zalęgło się jakieś ohydztwo które nocami morduje ludzi. Za rozwiązanie tego problemu oferuje się osiemset orenów. O więcej szczegół proszę pytać kapitana straży miejskiej, Vigo Varlena  
W imieniu król Foltesta, Pana Temerii, Pontaru, Mahakamu i Brugge_

_To coś dla mnie. Zarobię osiemset orenów a potem urządzę wyśmienitą kolacje dla Triss-_ pomyślał Arton a myśl o spędzenia nocy z rudowłosą czarodziejką była więcej niż kusząca by podjąć się tego zlecenia. Natychmiast wskoczył na Szarogrzywego i popędził do koszar Straży Miejskiej w wschodniej części miasta by pomówić z kapitanem Vigo na temat tego potwora. Sam obstawiam że może to być Katakan albo Ekimma. Tak czy siak trzeba było pomówić z kapitanem.  
Zatrzymał się dopiero przed wejściem do koszar której strzegło dwóch żołnierzy. Zagrodzili mu drogę włóczniami.  
\- Kim jesteś i czego tu szukasz?- spytał jeden z nich.  
\- Jestem Arton z Kaer Morhen, Wiedźmin i chce pomówić z kapitanem Varlen w sprawie ogłoszenia-odparł.  
Żołnierze spojrzeli na siebie.  
\- Wiedźmin, w końcu jakiś fachowiec nam się przyda. Idź za mną, zaprowadzę cię do kapitana-powiedział jeden z strażników. Drugi został na posterunku. Szli przez główny dziedziniec koszar. Arton widział jak żołnierze ćwiczą. Jedni siłowali się ze sobą z dopingującym ich tłumem, inni szydzili z łuków w stronę słomianych kukieł. Strzały wbite były w głowy, piersi i boki słomianych ciał a jeszcze inni trenowali szermierkę. Zaprowadzono go do postawnego mężczyznę o krótko obciętych ciemnych włosach i zbroi płytowej który rozmawiał z innymi żołnierzem. Kiedy skończyli, prowadzący go strażnik odezwał się.  
-Panie kapitanie, ten tutaj wiedźmin przyszedł w sprawie ogłoszenia na potwora-powiedział.  
\- Dobrze, możesz odejść, szeregowy Skipper- odparł kapitan Vigo a żołnierz zasalutował i odszedł. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego uważnie.  
\- Masz jakiś znak cechowy by udowodnić żeście jesteście wiedźminem-powiedział.  
Pokazał mu swój medalion na który rzucił oko.  
-Rzeczywiście, no to teraz przejdźmy do sprawy. Oferuje osiemset orenów za głowę tego potwora który napada na mieszkańców. Ostatnio napadł na oddział moich chłopców. Ośmiu bitnych ludzi a zostali wyrżnięci jak świnie. Przynieść mi łeb tego skurwiela a dostaniesz te pieniądze- powiedział Vigo Varlen.  
\- Przyjmuje zlecenie. Chce jeszcze obejrzeć ciała ofiar by ustalić co ich zabiło.  
-A to nasz koroner Maron Ostryger zajmuje się nimi. Chatę w której trzymamy ciała nim je spalimy znajduję się nad brzegiem rzeki w Podgrodziu. Jego się pytaj.  
Podziękował za informacje po czym opuścił koszary. Postanowił jeszcze odwiedzić Triss. Wiedział że doradczyni króla Foltesta mieszkała w Wyzimie Handlowej. Tam też się udał nieśpieszno na swym wierzchowcu. Kiedy akurat przekroczył bramę między Klasztorną a Handlową przestało padać. Ściągnął kaptur, odgarniając nieco czarne włosy. Jak sam uważał był przystojny z gładką cerą, długimi, czarnymi włosami i różnobarwnymi oczami, jedno szare jak morze a drugie żółte jak księżyc pełni. Szpeciło go jednak blizna nad prawym policzku jaką zdobył wiele lat temu w walce z Strzygą w Verden oraz blizna przechodząca prawie przez szare oko. Nie mniej cieszył niejakim powodzeniem u kobiet. Teraz jednak interesowała o tylko jedna rudowłosa czarodziejka.  
Zatrzymał się na rynku gdzie zakupił bukiet tulipanów za parę orenów. Dobrze wiedział że ona lubi te kwiaty więc będzie zadowolona kiedy da jej ten bukiet. Kiedy dotarł do domu Merigold ta akurat wychodziła więc miał dużo szczęścia. Zsiadł z Szarogrzywego i podszedł do Triss Merigold która akurat zamykała drzwi i odwróciła w jego stronę. Uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie. W kasztanowych włosach błyszczało złotem.  
\- Witaj Artonie. Czy ten bukiet to dla mnie?- spytała.  
\- Oczywiście, pięknie kwiaty dla pięknej kobiety-odparł i podał bukiet tulipanów Triss. Czarodziejka wzięła je i powąchała.  
-Piękne, wstawie je do wazonu. Wybacz że teraz nie będę miała czasu z tobą porozmawiać. Niedługo spotkanie Rady Królewskiej i muszę tam być. Co powiesz na to byś odwiedził mnie wieczorem- zaproponowała.  
\- Czemu nie, mam tu jeszcze zlecenie więc do zobaczenie-odparł Arton gdy Triss uściskała go tak by nie złamać tulipanów.  
-Uważaj na siebie i do zobaczenie wieczorem-powiedziała. Jej głos zawsze działał na niego kojąco a kiedy patrzył na jej chabrowe oczy to mógłby się w nich utopić.  
-Zawsze na siebie uważam, Triss- odparł. Gdyby nie wiedźmińskie mutacje pewnie by się zaczerwienił. Była jego słabością.  
Pożegnał się z czarodziejką po czym wsiadł na konia i pojechał rozwiązać problem z potworem mordującym ludzi po zmierzchu. Popędził Szarogrzywego a jego sokół pokrzykiwał w klatce która coraz bardziej się bujała. Omijał mieszkańców z których niektórzy klęli na niego. Zatrzymał się dopiero przy bramie a kiedy ją przekroczył, popędził dalej. W końcu opuścił Wyzimę i jechał przez Podgrodzie. Zatrzymał się na chwilę i wypuścił Crevana by mógł rozerwać się po czasie spędzonym w klatce.  
_Niech tylko uważa na siebie.  
_Sam ruszył do chaty w której trzymano trupy zabitych strażników miejskich. Zatrzymał się nieopodal i zauważył niskiego mężczyznę w masce i stroju uzdrowiciela. Coś pisał w grubej księdze. Podszedł do niego.  
\- Ty jesteś koroner Maron Ostryger? Ja w sprawie tych trupów w chacie. Zobowiązałem się załatwienia sprawy z potworem mordującym w nocy-powiedziałem.  
\- No w końcu Vigo kogoś znalazł. Pewnie chcesz obejrzeć zwłoki? Dokonałem już wstępnej sekcji i wychodzi poza oczywistym że zostali rozczłonkowani że każdy miał przy szyi parę otworów-odparł koroner.  
Zastanowiło mnie. To by pasowało niejako do działań wampirów.  
\- Tak, chętnie rzucę okiem-odparł.  
Maron otworzył drzwi a ja wszedłem do środka.  
-Uch, ale cuchnie- rozejrzałem się po wnętrzu. Wszędzie walały się ludzkie zwłoki. Obejrzał każde z ciał i znalazł to o czym mówił koroner.  
_Hmm któreś z tych dwóch rodzajów wampirów za tym stoi. Muszę ustalić gdzie znaleziono ciała._  
Wyszedł z chaty i zwrócił do koronera.  
-Gdzie znaleziono ciała?  
\- Na skrzyżowaniu dróg w Wyzimie Klasztornej  
\- Dzięki i bywaj- po tym wsiadłem na wierzchowca i pogalopowałem w stronę miasta  
  
********************************************************  
  
Triss Merigold teleportowała się do Zamku w Wyzimie. Przybyła przed innymi członkami Rady Królewskiej króla Foltesta, pana Temerii, Pontaru, Mahakamu i Sodden o którym mawiano że jego szlachetny profil można by bić na monetach. Król sam w sobie był raczej porządnym człowiekiem jak również tym który dba o interesy swego królestwa. Czarodziejka przywitała się z Keirą Metz i Fercartem z Cidaris którzy podobnie jak ona byli czarodziejami i zasiadali w radzie Foltesta.  
Rada nie była niczym specjalnym, omawiano wewnętrzne sprawy Temerii w tym problem z Scoia'tael, niedawno utworzoną przez elfów grupą oporu która napadała na ludzi wiernych królowi. Wiewiórki były irytującym problem, nie poważnym nie mniej trzeba było go rozwiązać. Inną sprawą był przygraniczny konflikt z Redanią który był priorytetem dla króla.  
  
\- Nie może tak być by Vizimir nakładał tak wielkie cła na temerskie towary-zagrzmiał lord Vardrin który był znany z swego grzmiącego głosu. Vardrin miał swe ziemie w Brugge. Bogaty, był również arogancki i nie znosił czarodziejek i czarodzieja służące królowi.  
\- Sądzę że da się z nim dogadać. Król Vizimir dostrzeże korzyści handlu z Temerią- powiedział ostrożnie hrabia Doran Varmell, pan na Ellander. Ród Varmell słynął z ostrożnych i zapobiegliwych władców.  
\- Żadnych ugod! Na Redanczyków trzeba stali, nie deklaracji-odparł Vardrin.  
Król Foltest przysłuchiwał się temu w milczeniu. Jak mawiał jego ojciec, niech ziemia będzie mu lekka, mądry król najpierw wysłuchuje swoich doradców a potem wyraża swoje zdanie.  
-Spokojnie, lordzie Vardrinie. Obecnie nie chce wojny z Redanią gdy Nilfgaard łakomie spogląda na moje ziemie a przeklęte elfy terroryzują moje ziemie. Zgodzę się z sugestią hrabiego Varmella że można ugadać się z królem Vizimirem. On również nie chce marnować sił w bezsensownej wojnie. Wyśle mojego posła Amandila by w moim imieniu uzgodnił ugodę z Redanią. Przejdźmy teraz do sprawy potwora nękający Wyzimię- powiedział władca.  
Lord z Brugge wyglądał jakby chciał sprzeciwić się ale widząc wyraz twarzy króla, zrezygnował.  
\- Powiem jedno, królu, potrzebujemy wiedźmina- orzekł Fercartem.  
\- I na co ci magicy od siedmiu boleści skoro nie umieją się uporać z pieprzonym potworem- prawie wrzasnął lord Vardrin ale król go uspokoił. Fercartem wyglądał na urażonego tą uwagą.  
\- Kapitan Varlen ma przyjść powiedzieć gdyby jakiś wiedźmin zgłosił do niego-odparł Foltest.  
Wtem do środka zajrzał gwardzista.  
\- Wasza Łaska, kapitan Vigo chce się z tobą widzieć. Mówi że zgłosił się jakiś wiedźmin.  
Foltest klasnął w dłonie.  
-Ha, wiedziałem że ktoś się znajdzie. Kto wie, może sam Geralt z Rivii. Wpuścić go.  
Triss uśmiechnęła się w duchu. Dobrze wiedziała że tym kimś jest Arton. Co to Geralta, zazdrościła Yen tego związku z białowłosym wiedźminem i chciała tego samego. Raz udało jej się go omotać i dzielić łóżko. Jednak i tak wolał Yennefer. Zaś Arton...cóż brzydki nie był, zawsze wydawał się jej słodki i miły oraz co najważniejsze nie był z nikim związany. A ona postara by nie pomyślał o żadnej innej poza nią.  
Do środka wszedł kapitan Vigo z hełmem pod pachą. Skłonił przed królem.  
\- Wasza Łaska, Królewska Rada-powiedział.  
\- No mówcie jak nazywa się ten wiedźmin co zgłosił do ciebie-odparł król.  
\- Przedstawił się jako Arton z Kaer Morhen. Wysoki i ciemnowłosy z szramą na twarzy.  
-Hmm słyszałem o nim. Rozwiązał sprawę Strzygi w Verden i Upiora w Ard Skelling. Jeśli rozwiążę problem to dostanie obiecane pieniądze-powiedział król. Polecił wyjść kapitanowi, po czym wrócili do spraw królestwa.  
Miała nadzieje że Arton sobie poradzi. Był jej drogim wiedźminem.

******************************************************  
  
Wyczuł zapach krwi i skrzywił się.  
Dotarł na miejsce masakry strażników miejskich. Znalazł tam plamę zakrzepłej i zaschniętej krwi a kiedy badał miejsce wyczuł ostry, wręcz gryzący nos zapach krwi. Postanowił to zbadać i ruszył za tym. Kierowało go do na południo-wschodnią cześć Wyzimy. Mijając ponurą cześć miasta wyczuł że zapach stał się mocniejszy i ostrzejszy. Znalazł wysoką kamienicę którą była ruderą. Wyciągając srebrny miecz i stosując olej przeciw wampirom ostrożnie wszedł do środka. Drzwi zaskrzypiały gdy wszedł. Rozejrzał się ale nikogo nie widział ani nic nie słyszał był jednak czujny. Przeszukiwał kamienic i znalazł plamy krwi.  
_Jeśli to kryjówka to gdzie wampir?  
_Jego czuły słuch wychwycił cichy skrzyp. Momentalnie odwrócił się lecz został powalony wielkim cielskiem od którego cuchnęło. Spojrzał w górę i widział ohydną głowę wampira. Bez trudu poznał że była to katakana i to całkiem wygadana.  
-Posiłek sam wszedł do mojej kryjówki. Będzie ucztowanie, wychłeptam twą krew-powiedział i próbował wgryź w jego szyje. Wyrwał rękę i zrobił znak Igni, podpalając potwora który momentalnie puścił go.  
-Pali, to pali jak pali!- wołał, próbując się ugasić. Obrócił miecz który opadł, ucinając rękę wampira. Potwór ryknął z bólu i zdzielił go ręką w twarz a następnie złapał za kark i cisnął o ścianie o którą uderzył z hukiem. Wampir dalej się gasił gdy wstał. Musiał szybko myśleć by zabić potwora a samemu nie zginąć. Katakany i Ekimmy należały to groźniejszych potworów z którymi musieli mierzyć wiedźmini. Oceniając sytuacje, podjął decyzje. Rzucił się na wampira, mierząc z boku. Potwór, krwawiąc z uciętego ramienia chciał go zwalić na ziemie. W połowie drogi zrobił znak Aard, odrzucając go na ścianie. Przełożył rękę na lewą stronę, chwytając srebrny miecz oburącz po czym cisnął w stronę oszołomionego Katakana. Bezbłędnie trafił w jego głowę. Jego cielsko bezwładnie zwaliło na podłogę. Podszedł do niego, po czym wyjął miecz i nożem myśliwskim uciął mu głowę.  
-Brzydki z ciebie sukinsyn ale przestaniesz terroryzować ludzi-powiedziałem. Zabrał głowę i zszedł na dół. Gdy był na ostatnim stopniu zobaczył jak spada z sufitu inny Katakan.  
_Cholera, jest ich tu więcej._  
Było to dziwne bo Katakany nie zbierały się w większe grupy jak Ekimmy. Potwór, widząc go skoczył na niego. Robiąc szybki unik, uniknął ataku Katakany która zamiast na niego, zrujnowana poręcz schodów. Obrócił się w miejscu i cisnął głową wampira w jego towarzysza, po czym podbiegł i wbił w sam środek miecz, przygwożdżając wampira do ściany. Wijąc się, wampir próbował wbić mu się w szyje. Arton błyskawicznie przekręcił miecz, po czym wyjmując z torby petardę, wsadził mu w gębę. Odskoczył i gdy Katakan wstał, głowa eksplodowała mu. Odetchnął z ulgą i zastanawiał się skąd wzięły się tu dwie katakany. Postanowił sprawdzić piwnicę. Wpierw jednak zabrał głowę wampira.  
_Zaraza, to jakieś gniazdo Katakan. Muszę wysadzić całą tą kamienice_ \- pomyślał. I to szybko bo wybuch pobudził wiele z nich. Korzystając z swych petard, zebranych materiałów łatwo palnych jak meble oraz znaku Igni postanowił wysadzić całą kamienice. Kiedy wszystko było gotowe, wybiegł z kamienicy i używając znaku doprowadził do wielkiego wybuchu i zniszczenia budynku.

*******************************************************  
  
Narada została przerwana hukiem jakby coś wybuchło.  
\- Na Melitele, co tam się dzieje!- zawołał król Foltest, wyglądając przez okno.  
\- Tak się to kończy kiedy zatrudnia się wiedźmina, jeszcze nam całą Wyzimę wysadzi w powietrze - narzekał lord Vardrin.  
\- Wygląda raczej że tylko jeden budynek- zauważył hrabia Doran.  
\- Tak czy inaczej lepiej dla niego by miał uzasadniony powód do tego. Metz, Fercart, pójdziecie przodem. Pośle mojego kapitana gwardii Roderika i Vernona Roche. Merigold, ty przenieś mnie na miejsce. Zobaczymy co Arton z Kaer Morhen ma to powiedzenia-zarządził król.  
\- Oczywiście, panie-odparła Triss. Martwiła się o swego wiedźmina.  
_Oby nic mu nie był.  
_Keira i Fercart wykonali królewski rozkaz i otworzyli portale którymi przenieśli się na miejsce. Zaraz przybyli wezwani Roderik De Ven oraz Vernon Roche. Foltest polecił im zabrać ze sobą duży oddział zbrojnych.  
\- Tak jest, mój królu. Na Wieczny Ogień! Na pohybel skurwysynom!- powiedział kapitan gwardii.  
\- Jak jego łaska rozkaże-odparł dowódca osławionych Niebieskich Pasów i zabójca nieludzi. Oboje wyszli po chwili.  
Foltest poszedł ubrać zbroje a ona czekała. Martwiła się o Artona i miała nadzieje że ma się dobrze. Zastanawiała się również czemu wysadził w powietrze cały budynek. Kiedy król wrócił w zbroi, otworzyła portal i przeniosła siebie i niego na miejsce.  
Arton będzie musiał jej wiele wytłumaczyć.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Spoglądał w ogień. Dym drażnił mu oczy które nieprzyjemnie łzawiły. Budynek wybuchnął, zajarzył się ogniem i zawalił.  
_Miejmy nadzieje że nie odejmą mi to z nagrody.  
_Kiedy zadrgał mu medalion, wyczuł obecność magii. Odwrócił się i widział portale z których pojawił się czarodziej i czarodziejka.  
\- No, no, wiedźmin zjawia się w Wyzimie i wysadza budynek w powietrze-powiedział czarodziej.  
\- Fercart z Cidaris i Keira Metz- odparł Arton.  
\- Nie pamiętam żebym cię spotkała-powiedziała Keira.  
\- Nie spotkaliśmy się. Triss powiedziała mi z kim służy w Królewskiej Radzie.  
\- Sporo wiesz, wiedźminie. Król zaniepokoił wybuchem w mieście. Zastanawia się czemu to zrobiłeś-powiedział Fercart.  
\- To było gniazdo Katakan- odparł Arton i pokazał im głowę wampira.  
\- Przynamniej nie kłamiesz, jednak zastanawia nas czy mogło się obejść bez wysadzania kamienic-wtrąciła Keira.  
\- Król to oceni, wam tłumaczyć się nie będę-odrzekł wiedźmin. Nie miał zwyczajnie to tego cierpliwości.  
Wtedy pojawił się kolejny portal z którego wyszli Triss Merigold i mężczyzna który musiał być królem Foltestem. Uśmiechnął na widok czarodziejki ale spoważniał na widok władcy.  
\- Artonie z Kaer Morhen, wysadziłeś budynek w moim mieście. Mam nadzieje że masz na to dobre wytłumaczenie-powiedział.  
\- Cóż...eee...wasz łaska to było legowisko Katakan które napadały na twoich poddanych-odparł Arton i pokazał królowi głowę wampira.  
\- Takie cholerne brzydactwo grasowało w Wyzimie. Przyznaje, spisałeś się wiedźminie ale nadal nie jestem to tego przekonany.  
Wtedy spośród palących ruin budynków wylazł poparzony Katakan który rzucił na Foltesta ale Arton odrzucił go znakiem Aard a Triss spaliła go kulą ognia.  
\- Jednak zmieniam zdanie, naprawdę się spisałeś wiedźminie. Należy ci się więcej niż było umawiane gdyż zrobiłeś więcej niż od ciebie należało. Zrobiłeś wielką przysługę dla Temerii. Pojedziesz ze mną do zamku-powiedział król.  
Triss, Keira i Fercart ugasili ogień a kiedy przybył Roderik i Roche przybyli z oddziałem zbrojnych, wrócili do zamku gdzie król na oczach całego dworu wręczył nagrodę wiedźminowi oraz uścisnął mu dłoń co było zaszczytem niebywałym.  
Arton spędził wieczór z Triss dla której urządził kolacje (zadając kłam jakoby wiedźmini nie umieli gotować) a potem spędzili namiętną noc.  
Wiedźmin obudził się a na jego piersi leżała Triss. Arton uznał że wygląda tak jeszcze piękniej. Pogładził jej piękne kasztanowe włosy a kiedy obudziła i spojrzała na niego swymi chabrowymi oczami, czuł że mógł się w nich utopić.  
\- Mamy dużo czasu, Ar-powiedziała Triss, ściskając jego penisa. Jęknął na to.  
\- Tak, naprawdę dużo-odparł Arton po czym wrócili do wczorajszych przyjemności.  
Dla takich chwili nie zamienił by życia wiedźmina na żadne inne.  
  


**Koniec**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Dzieje się to ok. 5 lat przed tym nim Triss Merigold przebywa do Kaer Morhen i trenuje Ciri w Krwi Elfów.  
> 2\. Wykorzystałem moją własną postać, Artona z Kaer Morhen a także każde inne OC.


End file.
